


Uncharacteristically Intimidating

by itsab



Category: Ouran High School Host Club - All Media Types
Genre: Fluff, Host Clubs, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-24
Updated: 2020-04-24
Packaged: 2021-03-02 05:27:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,968
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23819887
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/itsab/pseuds/itsab
Summary: A secret relationship is fine, until it's not.
Relationships: Haninozuka Mitsukuni/Reader
Comments: 1
Kudos: 85





	Uncharacteristically Intimidating

**Author's Note:**

> Non-gendered reader, and an awful use of japanese words and suffixes.

To you; your boyfriend wasn’t naturally the most intimidating person. He was short, cute, and ran around with a fluffy toy bunny he named Usa-chan. There was absolutely no way he could seem intimidating.

Haninozuka Mitsukuni, or Honey as he was more commonly known as, was your boyfriend. Well, technically, he was your fiancé. Despite you being only seventeen, and Honey eighteen, you both had been betrothed for several years now.

It was part of a merger between your two families, which began with business prospects, and ended with marriage prospects. It was a sad truth, but in the business world that elite Japanese families ran, the children were often used as commodities to better the lives, or business deals, of their parents. Honey, whilst not planning to run the family business, was the eldest son, and as so he’d been the one offered up to marry you, the eldest child of your own family.

You didn’t mind though, Honey was sweet person, who seemed inherently good – you often joked it was due to the amounts of sugar he consumed daily. He treated you well, and you knew that you were growing to love him (which was more than other arranged marriages could vouch). But, to your knowledge, he wasn’t an intimidating person.

You were wrong, you found out.

* * *

You’d been walking into the Host Club, a school club where rich young ladies spend time conversing with handsome young men, when a girl had jolted your shoulder, effectively pushing you into the back of another girl. Whilst the first girl had begun to apologise to you, while you tried to tell her it was okay, the second girl whirled around, anger clear on her face.

“You baka!” She was loud and shrill, effectively gaining the attention of the room. “You ran into me and you don’t even apologise!” She seemed to you, to be very dramatic. “Tamaki-san!” She cried out, immediately beginning to cry, and shocking to your core. This seemed too much, to be true.

The whole room was silent, and very still. Many of the girls had wide-eyed expressions of shock, but they seemed to be gaping at the crying girl, and not you. Honey sat at his table, which was topped by a beautiful tea-set and matching china, as well as many different cakes and confectionaries. His young-looking face was also still, not betraying his thoughts, but his naturally big eyes were locked on the situation. Morinozuka Takashi was also watching, although; his face was as blank as it was any other day.

“My beautiful princess!” Tamaki Suoh, a Frenchman and the president of this club, was as dramatic as he usually was, “What has occurred, mon cher?” He seemed to be trying to charm his way out this, and for once you severely hoped it worked.

“They,” She pointed at you viciously, “Hurt me, and did not apologise! I demand they are banned from the Host Club,” There was a soft intake of breath from the room, “Forever!” Now, the crowd gasped loudly, absolutely shaken from these events. It was sad to say, but small events like this one, often are blown out of proportion at Ouran, as the rich children who attended the school liked to be entertained.

“Wha-?” The unintelligent response from your mouth did not help your case.

“Even now, no apologies! How rude!”

Out of the corner of your eye, you spotted Host Club members, Ootori Kyoya and Fujioka Haruhi watching the events, one with keen eyes, the other sympathetic ones. Was no-one going to help?

“How is it, Y/N, always manages to be so clumsy, Kaoru?”

“Yes, Hikaru, how is it?”

The twins, Hitachiin Hikaru and Hitachiin Kaoru, were unable to stop themselves from riling the situation up further. They were the devil-type for a reason, after all. Both enjoyed the uncomfortable-ness of the situation, almost feeding on your embarrassment. They had always been like this though, and you were lucky that they usually had your back, as otherwise you’d have died of embarrassment years before.

Eventually, you found your voice, “S-sorry, it was an accident. I didn’t mean to bump you!” You didn’t solve the problem, apparently, if the way the girl narrowed her eyes further. “I-It truly was an accident!”

“Mon cher, you see! It was an accident!” Tamaki tried to dissuade the girl. “Y/N did not mean any harm, princess!”

“But she did!” Apparently, Tamaki had not consoled the girl, instead only fuelling her anger. Y/N was not sure why. Perhaps it was to do with him agreeing with her, and not his ‘princess’. “I want her gone!”

“No.”

Was it possible to have a room full of people die from shock?

Haninozuka Mitsukuni, your boyfriend and fiancé, had tipped himself off his chair, and onto the floor silently. He’d then stealthily walked over to the three of you; Tamaki, the girl and yourself unaware of him doing so until he’d uttered that single word.

“H-Honey-senpai!” The girl gasped, looking heartbroken that the oldest, and cutest (and possibly her favourite) member of the Host Club had gone against her. “W-What?”

“Y/N-chan was simply knocked into you. You have overreacted.” Honey’s aura was driving you to confusion. He looked up through his bangs, shadowing his face. He’d matched the look on his face to his dark aura. “You are being mean to Y/N-chan, and I don’t like when people are mean to my friends.” Honey had never truly revealed the nature of your relationship, to anyone in school, so you weren’t surprised by that admission. The next one, however, shook you. “Especially to my fiancée.”

Once again, the entire room gasped loudly, and several female customers fainted. They’d been shocked by the events, even more so by Honey’s scary actions, but the reveal had been too much.

“You need to leave, now.” Honey was being intimidating, something you’d never, ever, thought he could be. But it was happening. Completely intimidating, even you felt a bit of fear run through you. Although, it was followed by attraction, and happiness that he was defending you like this. It was nice to know he felt protective of you.

“Honey-senpai!” The girl cried out, but Honey’s face did not change, so she let out a loud wail and ran from the room.

Kyoya was vaguely upset, he was almost sure that they’d lost that girl as a customer for good. But, he thought while watching how several of the girls looked at you and Honey, they might be getting more customers soon. As he was thinking of how to ‘sell’ the two of you, he pushed his glasses up and smirked.

Haruhi shifted away from Kyoya as she observed him, knowing that whatever he was thinking; it was definitely shady. He was now writing in his book, another common sign of his shady thoughts.

“Are you okay, Y/N-chan?” Honey had approached you now, his aura still intimidating, but his comforting hand on your arm told you not to be scared. He was just worried for you. “You’re okay, right?”

“I’m fine, Mitsu.” That was whispered, so no-one overheard the two of you, but your next statement was at the normal decibel. “You were really tough just then, Honey.” Mitsu was you nickname for him, one that was usually just for the two of you, in private of course.

Immediately Honey perked up, becoming his usual loud, exuberate self. “Hah, really? Hear that Takashi, I’m tough!” He puffed his chest up, looking over to his tall cousin in excitement, “I’m a tough guy!” Honey sent one last look to you, one which made you feel warm and loved, before skipping off.

“Are you really okay, Y/N?” Tamaki, the true bleeding-heart he was, came over to make sure you were alright. He placed his hand on your shoulder, before removing it immediately, following a short but sharp look from your fiancé. No one else seemed to be aware of it, though.

You rolled your eyes at Honey’s silliness, Tamaki was your friend, he really had to calm down now. “I’m fine, really, Tama-chan.” You’d picked the shortened name from Honey, “I’m going to go home, though. I need to rest.”

Tamaki nodded, before dramatically turning around, placing one palm to his chest (directly over his heart) and the other against his forehead. “We shall all miss you, mon ami. Our hearts go with you!” He flounced off, after thoroughly embarrassing you.

Further embarrassment came from the twins, who appeared on either side of you, walking you to the door. “Don’t forget, Y/N, if you grow tired of the cakes and tea, call us.” Hikaru purred in your ear, making your cheeks redden.

“Hikaru is right, Y/N, come find us when you want some adventure.” Kaoru winked at you, before holding the door open for you.

“You guys!” You whined before running off, determined to leave the embarrassment you felt behind. Why must they tease you?

* * *

“Y/N!” Honey’s voice cried out from behind you, which made you turn. It was about two minutes since you vacated Music Room Three. Was he finished with the Host Club for today? “Let’s get ice-cream!” You loved ice-cream, nearly as much as Honey liked cake. Still, it was random of him to suggest.

“What about the club, won’t Kyoya be mad you left so early?”

“Maybe, but I want to spend time with you!” It seemed the cutesy Honey you’d grown to love had returned, leaving the intimidating one behind in that tense room. “Hey, I’m sorry that girl was so mean to you, Y/N!” He spoke sweetly (if not a bit more serious than usual), but you felt as if there was more meaning to the statement. What else was he apologising for? “I’m sorry that I revealed our secret, too.”

“Oh, that’s okay Mitsu. It had to come out someday, I guess.” What’s a few more glares from random girls in the hallway? “You don’t have to apologise.”

“It should have been a mutual decision, not one I made selfishly, even if it was to protect you.”

“Protect me, Mitsu?”

“Hai.” The short walk to the front gates passed quickly, and soon you were both sat comfortably in a limo that belonged to Mitsu’s family, on your way to his home. “I got mad.” He said it suddenly, and out of nowhere, the two of you had been quiet since entering the car. “I know it confused and scared you, Y/N, but I was so mad at her for being mean to you!” Honey’s face was uncharacteristically scrunched up, in a mix of anger and sadness.

You smiled at the blonde. “It’s okay, Mitsu.” You consoled him, placing your warm hand on his shoulder in comfort. “It only shocked me, I never thought of you as intimidating, Honey. Even though I know you are a skilled master of the arts, who could easily hurt me, I have never thought of you that way.” That wasn’t the right thing to say. You knew of his past attempts to be the scary and strong leader, so you tried again, “It only shocked me for a minute, though, the rest of the time I found it very attractive!” That wasn’t supposed to escape your mind, and you felt your cheeks heat in embarrassment at your own reveal, “Ah!”

Honey smiled widely at you, “I think you’re attractive too, Y/N!” His own cheeks reddened, but his eyes held hints of deep emotions that the both of you weren’t ready to discuss yet – but, soon; maybe.

* * *

Even if Honey could be intimidating, you still found him completely kawaii the rest of the time. But, still, maybe you should lock away that information, for the future. You never know…


End file.
